Thomas Lancaster (?-c1694)
Thomas Lancaster of Paythorne, yeoman, buried 17 June 1694. There was a Thomas baptism of 13 May 1627, son of William Lancaster of Newsholme, and another one 1617, son of John Lancaster the mercer, but neither to match this Thomas, who was clearly the son and heir of Thomas Lancaster (?-c1645). The will dated 16 December 1692 mentions wife Margrett, sons Thomas, John and William (William was said to be of Paythorne in Admon dated 10 July 1694), and daughters Mary, the wife of Stephen Corlas, and Alice the wife of John Lawkland. The son John Lancaster also had a son William who was not yet 21. Inventory dated 20 June 1694. Thomas appears in government tax records for Lady Day 1672 Hearth Tax, for which he had an exemption certificate for one hearth. Concerning his wife Margrett, she was buried 18 Sep 1708: relict of Thomas, and one of the Lancasters of Windy Pike (her son William’s family). Children *Thomas Lancaster of Paythorne, husbandman. Will made 27 May 1706. Buried 1 July 1706. Will mentions wife Anne, brothers William and John, with John having a son William; also sister Mary Corlas, with daughters Margarett, Elizabeth and Lidia, with Lidia not yet being 21. Two Mattocks are also left money. On the Admon of the last day of December 1706, his brother William is “of Windy Pike”. :Married Ann Mattock. 12 December 1692. Ann’s will of 1718 (relict of Thomas Lancaster of Paythorne) mentions “William Mattock son to my late brother William”. *Alice Lancaster. Baptised 28 January 1648/9 daughter of Thomas of Paythorne. Burial in Gisburn register 7 May 1700: Alicia Vxor Johes Lawkland pochia de Giggleswick. :Married John Lawkland of Giggleswick. *John Lancaster of Newby, Todber, and Gaisgill? Born 16 February and baptised 18 February 1654/5, son of Thomas Lancaster of Paythorne. Looking at the Gisburn parish register, because his son William was still less than 21 in 1692, this John corresponds to John of Newby, then of Todber, and then (in will written in 1712) of Gaisgill. Because this latter will contained a lot of detail we can tentatively reconstruct a family based on comparing registers to the children’s names and ages. Also, that this John’s father was a Thomas is perhaps more likely given that he appears to have buried three sons named Thomas between 1687 and 1693, before finally succeeding to have a son who is then mentioned in his will. An archive record MD335/1/1/25/13 records “1694 Bargain and sale of ground called The Wath on the north side of Rimington Beck, John Lancaster of Todbar to John Sagar of Rimington”. :Married Margaret, mentioned in will of John of Gaisgill. Buried 19 Jun 1713 in Gisburn. :It is possible but unlikely that John had also married Ellen Clark – unlikely (at least if it is correct that John from Paythorne later moved to Newby, Todber and Gaisgill) because when she was buried 25 March 1690, her husband was again specifically John Lancaster of Gisburn. *Mary Lancaster. Born 4 October and baptised 11 October 1657, daughter of Thomas Lancaster of Paythorne. Buried 17 December 1741. Children: Agnes buried 30 January 1683/4, Alice baptised 1687 buried 17 November 1694, Stephen buried 6 September 1695, Anna buried 17 January 1697/8; and from their uncle’s will, Margarett, Elizabeth, Lidia, with Lidia less than 21 in 1716. : Married Stephen Corlas of Newsholme. Married 26 Feb 1676/7 in Gisburn. Buried 20 February 1692/3. *William Lancaster of Paythorne and Windy Pike. Gulmi: patr. of familes of Paythorne, buried 20 Mar 1728/9 at Gisburn. Born 27 Feb, baptised 4 March, 1659/60. In his father’s will he had been left West Croft in Newsholme, but in his brother’s admon he is of Windy Pike. William's own will of 20 June 1729 mentions an elder son William, younger son Christopher, daughter Elizabeth who was the wife of Thomas Turner of Heaning in Slaidburn, daughter Ellen and beloved wife Ellen. :Married Ellen Wilkinson married last day of March 1695. “Ellena Uxor Wilmi Lancaster de Paythorn” buried 26th September 1700. :Married Ellena Dodgson on 28 August 1701. Ellen, relict Gulmi of Paythorne buried 13 July 1731, at St. Mary's Gisburn. She was baptised 21 Jan 1675/6 at St. Mary's Gisburn and was the daughter of Christopher Dodgson and Elizabeth Serginson. Links | The Lancasters of Paythorne, a webpage by Andrew Lancaster Category:Non-SMW people articles